dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoppy (Earth-C-Plus)
| Universe = Earth-C-Plus | BaseOfOperations = Funny Animalville, Earth-C-Plus | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualFeatures = Fur | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = Earth-C-Plus | Creators = Chad Grothkopf; | OriginalPublisher = Fawcett Publications | First = Fawcett's Funny Animals Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Hoppy was a bunny rabbit who lived in the town of Funny Animalville on Earth-C-Plus, along with an assortment of other talking animals.Multiverse Index Hoppy was a big fan of comic book super-hero Captain Marvel, a fictional character in Hoppy's world. One day he decided to emulate his hero and spoke the magic word "Shazam!" Surprisingly, the magic word transformed Hoppy into Captain Marvel Bunny. In one adventure, Hoppy was hit on the head and developed amnesia. The mysterious Bunny Wizard was watching, and flew down to help Hoppy regain his memory. Because it was he who bestowed the magic word and power upon Hoppy, the Bunny Wizard flew down to help him. Eventually the Wizard got Hoppy to say "Shazam!" and his memory was restored, along with his abilities. Hoppy also developed a romantic relationship with a female bunny named Millie, who despised the meek Hoppy but worshiped the heroic Captain Marvel Bunny. Millie had no idea that Hoppy could become the Marvel Bunny. Captain Marvel Bunny had very few recurring enemies. He once battled the villainous Storm King, a magical foe responsible for creating storms, who lived on a black storm cloud high in the sky. Hoppy never encountered the Storm King again. Another noteworthy foe was Captain Black Bunny, a villain similar in demeanor to the Captain Marvel villain Black Adam. Captain Black Bunny wore a black costume similar to Black Adam's, though the bad bunny also wore a cape like Hoppy. Instead of a lightning bolt he had the emblem of a yellow flame across his chest. Captain Black Bunny came from deep within the Earth's core and was aided by a gang of imps. Hoppy and Millie once found themselves magically transported to Earth-S, the home of the Marvel Family in the Pre-Crisis Multiverse. Captain Marvel Bunny aided the Marvel Family and Earth-One's Superman against Mister Mind, Mister Mxyzptlk, and King Kull. Captain Marvel Bunny later found himself on Earth-C where he fought alongside Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew in the Oz-Wonderland War. | Powers = * : Captain Marvel Bunny acquired great gifts of strength, courage and fortitude from elder beings by speaking the magic word "Shazam". Unlike the Marvels however, Captain Marvel Bunny received special endowments from a different set of god-like beings. * 'S'alamander: Grants great wisdom * 'H'ogules: Grants great strength * 'A'ntlers: Grants great stamina * 'Z'ebreus: Grants great power * 'A'balone: Grants great courage * 'M'onkury: Grants great speed | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The name of Captain Marvel Bunny's feature was "Hoppy the Marvel Bunny", but he was never called that in the actual stories. * In DC Comics Presents #34, Hoppy and Millie are depicted with white fur rather than the usual pink. | Trivia = * In 2007, DC Direct released a Hoppy the Marvel Bunny action figure as part of the "Shazam" series. Hoppy was paired with the Billy Batson action figure. * Hoppy is also known as the World's Mightiest Bunny!. | Links = }} Category:Marvel Family members